People and organizations may collect and/or analyze information, such as personal or confidential information of a user. Further, services, such as credit monitoring services or identity protection services, may monitor a user's account in order to determine if a data breach has occurred. As consumers continue to gain an ever-increasing presence in online environments, there will be an ever-present need to better protect consumers from confidential information being breached (e.g., made available publicly) in order to protect consumers from fraud and/or other harms.